New Families
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: This is the sequel to Whispers in the Dark. Pan found out she's pregnant and has to go through the pains of child birth. There will be randomness, swearing, lemon, and attempted humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, thanks to my favorite reviewer, this is the sequel to Whispers in the Dark. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Warning: Lemon, swearing, attempted humor, if you have a problem with any of this, then do not read on.**

**Goten: Lemon?**

**Me: Yes, there will be lemons.**

**Trunks& Goten: WOO HOO WE'RE GETTING LAID.**

**Me: *slaps forehead* Horny bastards.**

**Trunks: It's a full moon, we can't help it.**

**Bra& Pan: *comes out in sexy lingerie* Oh boys.**

**Goten& Trunks: *jaws drop* yeah?**

**Bra& Pan: Come.**

**Me: *sweat drop* well, looks like they'll be gone for a bit. Kizu, come here.**

**Kizu: Yes?**

**Me: Disclaimer please.**

**Kizu: Lexie does not own Dragon Ball Z/ GT but she does own me, even though I came from my mommy's-**

**Me: *covers Kizu's mouth* We know where you came from. Enjoy people. Oh and Kizu is going to be a half saiyan, while Pan and Gotens child is going to be 1/3 saiyan. I suck at math and I know that isn't right but, oh well. Lol.**

**The bold is me talking by the way, so you don't get confused.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been two months since Tenrai's defeat. Pan and Bra were back home where they belonged, with their family and mates. After all the other Z fighters found out about the young ones relationships, they were disgusted at first, but when they saw the look in the couples eyes, they realized how much they loved each other.

Bulma was thrilled to have a grandchild, and gives Kizu attention whenever she can. Vegeta and Trunks train Kizu to use his saiyan powers, while Bra teaches him stealth, and how to wield a sword. He's becoming stronger and stronger each day, and can now keep up with both Trunks and Vegeta speed wise.

Chichi wasn't happy about her sons and granddaughters relationship, but after talking with Goku she gave in and accepted it. After meeting Kizu she kept asking when Pan and Goten would have children, which made them blush every time.

At the moment, Pan was sitting in a doctors office, waiting for her test results to come in. She did everything she could to keep her nerves down. She read almost every magazine in the place, and finished her book. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Son?"

"Yes?" Pan asked.

"Please follow me, and we'll go over your results." Pan got up and followed the doctor into a small room, taking a seat on one of the chairs. "Well, the results are in, and you are indeed pregnant." Pan smiled and almost squealed with happiness.

"How many weeks?" she asked.

"About three weeks. From what I can tell, both of you are healthy, and as long as you eat right, you'll both remain healthy. Does your husband know?"

"No not yet. I didn't tell him I was coming." Pan replied, suddenly getting nervous at the thought of telling Goten.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be very happy. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright then." the doctor said smiling. "Give me a call if you have any questions or have any problems." Pan nodded and left the room, walking out of the doctors office and on to the street.

'_How am I gonna tell, Goten?' _she asked herself, heading to Capsule Corp. She needed to talk to Bra, ask her for advice on this baby stuff. She landed on the Briefs front lawn and went in the front, heading up the stairs to Bra's and Trunks' room. She knocked and opened the door, and found Bra sitting on the bed playing with Kizu. Both looked up and smiled. Kizu hopped off the bed and attached himself to Pans leg.

"Hey, Aunt Pan." he said. Pan smiled and picked him up, hugging him.

"Hey kiddo. What are you up to?"

"Playing cards with mommy."

"Sounds fun." Pan replied, setting him down and sitting on the bed. Bra smirked and looked at Kizu.

"Why don't you go see what daddy and Uncle Goten are doing. And if you can't find them, go see grandpa."

"Okay." he said, bounding out of the room to find his family. Bra then turned to Pan and smiled.

"What's up?"

"I'm pregnant." Pan said, sitting up and laughing at Bra's expression. "Bad?"

"No, I'm happy for you." Bra said, jumping on Pan and giving her a hug. Pan hugged back and laughed. They heard the door open and someone say "whoa". Both girls turned and saw Trunks and Goten leaning against the wall, eyes wide.

"Please, don't stop on our account." Trunks said, a soft smirk on his face. Bra looked at him and that back at Pan, who had an evil look. Pan leaned up and pecked Bra on the cheek, making both guys eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

"That was for you." Bra said, getting off the bed and walking over to Trunks. "Kizu come get you?"

"No, he's with dad."

"Hm, let's go have some fun then." she said seductively, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. Goten and Pan sweat dropped.

"God damn, those two are like fucking rabbits…literally." Goten said.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd get tired, or that Kizu would walk in on them." Pan replied, looking at Goten. He smirked and looked back at her, walking over to the bed. He picked her up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. "I have to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" he asked, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm pregnant." she said, looking down at him. His eyes bugged out, and he let go of her, accidentally dropping her. She landed on her ass and looked up at him. "What the hell?" she asked, rubbing her backside. Goten looked down at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. You surprised me. How long?"

"Three weeks." she replied, smiling at him. "Are you happy?" Goten shook his head.

"No, I'm not happy." Pans face fell, and she looked down, not noticing his smirk. "I'm fucking ecstatic." he finished, pulling her close to his chest. She looked up at him and punched his shoulder playful. His smile fell when he realized something. "Oh fuck."

"What?"

"Gohan is going to kill me." he said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"No he won't. Why would you say that?"

"Because he threatened me, and because the authoress is a mean bitch who likes to torture us**." **

**(I appear out of no where) "EXCUSE ME? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"**

"An evil bitch."

"**Okay, I was making sure. And that's Miss. Evil Bitch to you!" (reappears back in my chair)**

"Well, that was random." Pan said, looking at where the authoress appeared.

"Incredibly. Anyways, like I said, she's an evil bitch, which means I will die."

"You're not going to die. Now come on, we need to go tell my dad."

_~Twenty Minutes Later~_

"Please don't kill me!" Goten yelled, running out of the house with Gohan behind him.

"I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" Gohan yelled, tackling his brother to the ground and putting him in a headlock. "I swear I will break your neck."

"Oh no." Pan said.

"Oh, no." Videl said.

"OH YEAH!" yelled the cool aid man, bursting through the wall of their house.

"YOU BETTER FIX THAT!" Videl yelled, pointing to the gaping hole in the wall. The cool aid man looked at the very pissed off woman, and took off into the forest. Gohan looked at the hole in the house, then back at the young man he had in a death hold. He growled and loosened his grip up a bit.

"How did this happen?" Goten gave him an odd look and shrugged.

"Well, when two people love each other, they want to express their love in a physical-"

"I KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED!" Gohan said, his head growing twice it's normal size.

"Well, you asked. We didn't plan it, it just sort of…happened."

"Oh I'll make something happen alright." Gohan said, taking a giant mallet from behind his back and chasing Goten with it.

"**EVERYBODY STOP!" **Everyone turned to the authoress. **"You can't kill Goten."**

"Why?"

"**Because then it will ruin my whole plot."**

"'Yeah but, he knocked up my baby."

"**I DON'T CARE. BITCH, DON'T MAKE ME GET MY EVIL PINK BUNNIES OF DOOM!"**

"Okay okay, sorry." Gohan said, putting the mallet away and backing up in fear.

"**Thank you." (disappears and reappears back in front of my computer screen).**

"Why the hell does she keep appearing?" Goten asked.

"Don't know. Maybe she's bored." Videl suggested, pulling out some plaster to cover the hole. Gohan sighed and looked at Goten.

"Listen up, try to leave, and I hunt you down, got it?"

"Yes sir. And might I add, that when you make the end of a threat a question, it loses some of its intimidation." Goten replied before taking off into the sky, Pan right behind him. Pan flew in front of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowed down a bit, enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms.

"Goten." Pan whispered, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked, searching through his mates thoughts and smirking. "I'm hoping boy." he replied, before she could even ask her question.

"What if it's a girl?"

"I'll love her just the same." he answered, kissing her nose. She smiled and kissed his lips, closing her eyes. She placed her head against his chest and pushed against him as they flew. She smirked and moved her hand from around his neck, and started rubbing him through his clothes. He lost control and they both went down, almost crashing. "Damn." he said, looking down at Pan who was looking up at him mischievously. "Panny, we're going to crash if you keep that up."

"Then stop." she purred, slipping her hand into his pants, stroking him. He bit his lip and grabbed her hand, holding into it.

"Don't." he said huskily. Pan smirked and nodded, then let go of him completely when they saw Capsule Corp. Pan flew down, and Goten followed behind her. They walked into the house and Kizu ran down the stairs, a scared look on his face.

"Uncle Goten, Aunt Pan, daddy's hurting mommy!" he cried, burying his head in Gotens shoulder when he picked the little boy up.

"What are you talking about?" Pan asked.

"I walked in the room and saw daddy on top of mommy. She was screaming and saying 'oh fuck oh fuck'." he replied.

"Don' say that word, Kizu, it's a very bad word." Goten said, using all his strength to keep from laughing. He turned and noticed his mate having the same trouble.

"Trunks wasn't hurting Bra, Kizu, they were playing."

"Then why was mommy yelling, and screaming? And why was daddy growling and pushing back and forth." by now, Pan and Goten were almost in tears trying to keep their laughter to themselves.

"Did, Trunks and Bra see you?" Goten asked.

"No, I was afraid and I came down to get grandpa." **(Now, everyone picture little Kizu running up to Vegeta, and explaining to him that his children were fucking. I hear therapy!)**

"Sweetie, go and see grandpa, and don't mention this to him, okay?"

"Okay." he said, running off towards the gravity room. Pan and Goten looked at each other, biting their lips so they wouldn't laugh, and made their way up to Trunks' old room. They knocked, and heard shuffling inside, then Trunks telling them to come in. They walked in and saw Trunks and Bra on the bed with sheets over them.

"Uh, can this wait?" Trunks asked.

"No. No it can't." Goten said.

"Fine, what is it?" Bra asked.

"You wanna tell them?" Goten asked Pan. She shrugged and nodded.

"Well, we just saw Kizu, and apparently, he was terrified that his daddy was hurting his mommy." the dark haired girl said, unable to keep a straight face. Both Trunks and Bra gave them funny looks.

"Why would he say that?" Bra asked.

"Well, apparently he walked in and saw Trunks and you doing the nasty, and he thought Trunks was hurting you because you were screaming 'oh fuck oh fuck'." Goten said, falling to the ground laughing when he saw the look on Bra and Trunks' faces.

"OH MY GOD!" they both yelled, blushing a deep red and looking at each other.

"Yep, and now he's probably telling Vegeta." Pan said. As if he heard them Vegeta came into the room with Kizu behind him.

"Brats, get dressed." he said, a smirk on his face. If possible, Trunks and Bra blushed even more.

"Can you both leave so we can get dressed?" Trunks asked. Pan and Goten nodded and left the room, still laughing.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the family room. Kizu was sitting next to his grandfather, Goten was sitting in one of the chairs with Pan on his lap, and Bra was sitting next to Trunks on the couch.

"Is it me, or is this like dejavu?" Bra whispered.

"Not just you." Trunks whispered back.

"Alright you two, you need to talk to your son." Vegeta said, nudging Kizu forward. Bra and Trunks looked at their son and blushed.

"Why were you hurting mommy?" Kizu asked, glaring a glare at Trunks that made Vegeta proud. Trunks was taken aback from the look and shook his head.

"I wasn't hurting mommy. You see, when adults love each other very much, they find the need to express their love…physically." Trunks said, blushing a light red.

"In other words, they need to fuck." Vegeta said, getting up and leaving the room. Pan and Goten started laughing again, and Bra and Trunks' jaws dropped at their fathers bluntness in front of their four year old son.

"But you said fuck was a bad word." Kizu said, looking at Pan and Goten.

"It is, but Vegeta can do whatever he wants." Goten said. Kizu turned back to his parents and looked at Trunks then at Bra. He smiled and crawled up on his fathers lap, hugging him.

"I forgive you daddy." Trunks chuckled and hugged his son before setting him down. Kizu smiled and headed in the direction of the Gravity Room.

"He's turning into, daddy." Bra said, shaking her head. "All he wants to do is train."

"Yeah, well at least he's still sweet and uncaring. Dad hasn't completely rubbed off on him yet." Trunks said. Goten and Pan looked at them, smiling. Trunks raised his eyebrow and looked from Pan to Goten. "What's with you two?"

"I'm pregnant." Pan said happily. Trunks' eyes widened and he looked from her to Goten.

"Congrats." Trunks said. On the inside he was thinking _'You poor, poor bastards.'_

"Thanks. I'm not looking forward to telling grandma though." Pan said. "We already told mom and dad."

"And you're still alive?" Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

"Barely. I think he honestly would have killed me had it not been for the authoress." Bra and Trunks gave them an odd look.

"The authoress?" they asked in unison.

"Yes. She appeared and told Gohan he couldn't kill me because it would ruin the plot."

"Wow." the siblings replied, looking up, wondering if said authoress would crash through their ceiling. What nothing happened they shrugged and looked back at their friends, who were giving them weird looks.

"Sorry, spaced out. Anyways, just wear a helmet and you'll be fine." Bra said. Goten raised his eyebrow.

"Why the helmet?"

"Chichi will be happy, but she'll probably hit you over the head with her frying pan for knocking up your own niece." Trunks said, smirking. Goten visibly winced at the mention of the 'frying pan of doom'.

"By the way, who came up with the idea to call it, 'the frying pan of doom?'" Bra asked. (Looks at authoress)

"**Uh, the magical lamb in my pants?"**

"Works for me." Goten replied, standing up and lifting Pan off him and setting her on her feet. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"But I don't want to." Pan said, pouting. Goten smirked and picked her up putting her over his shoulder. With a wave goodbye, he took off with an irritated Pan over his shoulder. Bra and Trunks looked at each other, then winced when they heard a loud boom. Both of the jumped up and ran towards the gravity room, flinging open the door. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Vegeta was against the wall opposite them, and there, in the middle of the room, was Kizu. He had a golden aura around him, and his hair was spiked up and golden, his eyes teal.

"K-Kizu." Bra said, her hand over her mouth. Kizu turned his gaze to her, and then closed his eyes. The aura disappeared and he collapsed onto the floor. Trunks went over and picked up his son, cradling the boy. He looked at his father and raised a purple eyebrow.

"How did you do it?" he asked his father. Vegeta shook his head and smirked.

"I told him that if he didn't transform the world would end and everyone he loved would die."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Bra yelled, glaring daggers at her father. "You can't say stuff like that to a four year old.

"It worked, didn't it?" he asked, grabbing a towel and pushing past them, heading for the shower. Bra shook her head and sighed. Trunks chuckled and headed out the door, bringing Kizu into his room and putting him on the bed.

"You're gonna be a strong fighter one day." Trunks said, looking down at his unconscious son. He closed the door and went into his and Bra's room. Bra was sitting out on the balcony rail, looking out over the forest. Trunks came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He okay?" she asked. Trunks nodded and placed his head on top of hers.

"He's fine. Just exhausted. The same thing happened to you, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Let's just hope he doesn't try and kill anyone like I did."

"Bra, I don't think anyone will lose control like you did. Even dad was afraid of you, hell he had to knock you out." Bra giggled and turned to look at her mate.

"Yeah, well, he should have warned me that would happen."

"He did. You were busy fixing your hair." Trunks teased. Bra smacked his arm playfully. And turned full around, putting her arms around his neck. He smirked and lifted her up, putting his hands on her backside, squeezing gently. She smiled and kissed him hard on the lips, making him fall back on the bed. She laughed and placed her head on his chest, while and massaged his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him, listening to his heart beat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Goten, you can put me down now." Pan growled, pounding on his back. Goten laughed and flipped her around so she faced him.

"I had no other choice, you resisted."

"So you flung me over you're shoulder?"

"Well, I was going to punish you, but I figured we could do that when we got home." he answered, smirking an almost Vegeta like smirk. Pan smiled mischievously at him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you." she said, nuzzling his neck. He relaxed even more when she started placing soft kisses along his neck, and sucking lightly on his mate mark.

"I love you too." he said, shifting her so he was holding her bridal style.

"If I were you, I would make sure you cover your head, I don't want grandma to knock you out." Pan giggled. Goten chuckled and shook his head.

"She can't knock me out. She would have to hit me super hard for that to happen." Pan shrugged and snuggled closer to him, trying to keep the wind out of her face. She held her closer and increased his speed a bit, wanting to get all of this done and over with.

A few minutes later, he landed on the ground in front of his old house. He set Pan down and together they went in. They got to the living room and saw the one thing they could go their entire lives without seeing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Pan screamed.

"OH GOD!" Goten screamed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Chichi screamed.

**Well, I'm going to leave you there for now. Let me know how you like it so far. Review!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I bet you all thought I had forgotten about this story…well, I did. But now I'm back to writing it. So, you bettter like it. And also check out my story Unforgettable.**

**Goten: Don't do it, it sucks.**

**Me: Shut the fuck up Goten!**

**Goten: Don't yell at me because your stories suck.**

**Me: Well, since they suck so much, I guess I won't have youo get laid**

**Goten: …*silence* Well I think I'll do the disclaimer**

**Me: Kiss ass. But, it works. Now do the disclaimer**

**Goten: Lexie does not own dragon ball, dragon ball z or dragon ball gt. So don't sue her, or I won't get laid then I'll be very very mad.**

**Me: Thank you, warnings are below. Enjoy**

**Warning: INCEST, LEMON, SWEARING! Don't like, don't read. You've been warned.**

"What the fuck!" Pan screamed, closing her eyes at the sight of Chichi and Goku naked on the couch.

"GET OUT!" Chichi screamed again. Goten quickly grabbed Pan and took off, now officially scarred for life. They stopped when they got outside.

"I am officially scarred for life." Goten said, a terrified look on his face. He looked up at the sky and shook his fist. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!!!!"

***I appear* I don't hate you, it's just fun messing with you.**

*mumbles* "You bitch."

**I know. *goes back to my chair.***

"Well that's odd." Pan said, looking at Goten. Goten simply nodded. Both of them turned towards the house when they heard the door open. Goku and Chichi came out fully clothed, Chichi blushing slightly.

"Listen you two, what you saw was…"

"We know mom, can we please just forget it." Goten begged, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Yeah." She said. "What did you want anyway?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Goten replied, still not looking at his mother.

"You interrupted us, so you might as well say what you were going to say." Goku said, his goofy grin still on his face. Goten cringed.

"Well, uh…"

"I'm pregnant." Pan said, a soft smile on her face. Chichi gave a look of surprise, and Goku smiled widely before picking Pan up and swinging her around.

"Congratulations!" he yelled, setting her back on her feet. Pan smiled and braced herself for her grandmothers hug. Chichi went up to her and hugged her tight.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." She whispered, making Pan giggle.

"We can handle it." The dark haired girl said, turning to her mate.

Chichi smiled and turned to Goku. "What do you say we go finish up."

"Oh god." Goten said, picking Pan up and taking off into the sky, trying to erase all the images of his parents having sex out of his head.

Pan laughed at the pure look of horror on her mates face and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. His arms instantly went to her waist, holding her close to his body. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as they flew, listening to the soft pur he was emitting. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She tilted her head up to look at him, and their lips met. Pan nibbled on his bottom lip, begging for entrance which he easily granted. Neither noticed they reached their home until their bodies fell back on the bed.

"I love you." Pan said when they broke apart.

"I love you too." Goten said, leaning down and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Pan smiled and held on to him as he flipped them over, letting Pan cuddle into his chest. He started running his fingers through her hair until heheard her steady, even breathing. Smiling, he kissed the top of her head before leaning his forehead against her own.

*~*

"Mommy!" Kizu yelled, clutching his arm. Bulla ran into the room and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, scooping the four year old up.

"Grandpa and I were training and I hurt my arm."

Bulla looked at her sons arm and noticed it was twisted at a painful angle. Growling she set him down before yelling. "TRUNKS, DADDY!" Almost immediately the two saiyans were in the room. Trunks raised an eyebrow curiously at his angry sister.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Bulla turned to her brother and growled again before turning her glare to her father. "Dad broke Kizu's arm."

"You did what?" Trunks asked, looking over at his father.

Vegeta grunted. "I was toughening him up. He's still weak, so I'm teaching him. I did the same to you when you were his age."

"Yeah and look at how I turned out." Trunks said.

Kizu went over to his father and attached himself to his leg. Trunks leaned down and picked him up.

"Daddy, can you fix my arm?" he asked, his voice soft. Trunks sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it." The purple haired prince replied. He turned to his mate and sighed again. "Don't kill dad, we still need him." And with that, he left the room, son in hand.

Bulla turned back to her father, hands on her hips, an angry look on her face.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Daddy, I don't mind if you train Kizu, but if you break another one of his bones, I will hurt you." She growled, stalking out of the room.

"Bloody kids." Vegeta mumbled.


End file.
